Collect
by PinkFairy23
Summary: "You should go through and collect Robert." "Collect?" "Yes, that's what you do." Cora and Robert attend a weekend party...
1. Chapter 1

I think maybe once I read a story along these lines, however I can't for the life of me remember who wrote it, so if you did, thank- you. This is totally different to what I would usually write, but hopefully it makes sense and you stay with it!

They arrived on the afternoon train, a pleasant journey spent in relative silence. A car was waiting for them upon arrival which they were quickly whisked into. They had left Baxter and Bates at home at Roberts request, something which annoyed her slightly. They had argued over it only the night before, an argument which she had lost. He had apologised in the early hours of the morning with some very well placed fingers and some kisses which she was not likely to forget. Still, she was slightly peeved about having to do her own hair for the weekend, something she did not enjoy in the slightest. Dressing had become a lot easier with the removal of the corset, but her hair had always been a point of contention. He had assured her that it was perfectly normal to not take staff and really _he_ would be the only one looking at her hair so what difference did it make? She suppressed a huff even now, hours after they had made up, how silly men could be.

A hand on her thigh indicated that they had indeed arrived and she turned to her husband who had a giddy look on his face although she couldn't imagine why. She tried to forget her annoyance and the silly grin on his face, brushing it off to the excitement of the coming weekend.

"Go on" and with that the car door opened and she slid out into the chilly cool of the afternoon.

They were ushered through the hall and into the library which was decorated a deep green with flecks of blue amongst the many books which lined the walls. There was a line of floor length windows along one side, much like Downton, something which reassured her slightly. Robert had left her side almost immediately and she felt an annoyance creep into her bones. Before she could give it much more thought a warm hand squeezed her side and a glass of champagne pushed into her hand.

"Rosamund"

"How lovely of you both to finally join us!" Their eyes drew to the side of the room where a rather large glass of scotch was being pressed into Roberts hands by Lord Fisher. She silently thanked god for the familiar face as his sister pressed on, "Well, for _you _to join us." A large spout of laughter sounded across the room and the men turned to look at them, Roberts face a burning crimson as he met her eye. She smiled back politely knowing they were talking about her. He hadn't looked at her like that in years, not since they were first married at least and she wondered exactly what type of weekend this was going to be.

"Ignore them Cora, absolutely ridiculous, how have you been? It has been an age, Mama was telling me…." The rest of the words were drowned out by another roar of laughter, causing Cora to shut her eyes momentarily before returning her thoughts to Rosamund and the ensuring conversation.

The men retired to the smoking room at 4, leaving Cora with a group of 8 women she barely knew, excluding Rosamund, who perhaps knew her too well.

"Excuse us a moment won't you." Cora was dragged away from the group who currently sat discussing their worst experiences on the latest set of hunting trips to the comfort of a settee.

"Did something happen before you arrived?" She looked around the room slowly, wishing for the first time in a long time that she was at Downton with Robert, alone. Rosamund went on oblivious to her drifting thoughts, "It's just that usually you and Robert are more…"

"Where are they going?"

"Who?" Rosamund looked around the room to see two more of their party whispering out of the room as though it was perfectly normal.

"Everyone is leaving; the dressing gong doesn't go for another hour at least."

"Oh… tell me Cora, did Robert.." she changed her tack and Cora could see she was becoming embarrassed. She had never seen her sister in law embarrassed; she was the opposite of Robert in that regard. In fact, this whole afternoon had seemed a little off, everyone being so polite and people who she swore disliked each other chatting happily.

"You remember how Emma and Alwyn would host parties?" a small gasp left her mouth and her hands flew to cover the sound. A hand was on her arm in an instant, "You mustn't be so shocked dear, surely you know about these going ons."

"Well of course I do, but I never thought!" How could she have been so blind, it all made sense now. The not bringing staff, Roberts excited eyes, the way the men had been laughing, the strange behaviours. She wondered if Robert intended to palm her off to another gentleman while he took his chances.

"Don't worry, everyone knows you and silver tops are off limits. Although I'm sure given half the chance." She added as an afterthought before giving Cora a somewhat gentle smile and a reassuring pat on the arm,

"You should go through and collect Robert."

"Collect?"

"Yes, that's what you do." Cora gave her a perplexed look, to which Rosamund gave her a small push towards the doors, "Go on, we all meet back up at dinner."

Somehow that made it worse. Everyone in this room and indeed in the smoking room knew that her and Robert… Well they were married, they were saints compared to the other guests. How could he not tell her though? And why were they invited? They were both closer to 50 than 20 and besides, it was well known that they just didn't do that sort of thing.

She pushed on the smoking room doors and made her way across the large room finding just six men surrounding a small table towards the back of the room. They turned when they heard her heels across the floorboards, smiling at her politely, something which only irritated her more.

"Ah, The Countess of Grantham" It was Lord Asterby who spoke. A far younger man with shining green eyes and a head of blond hair which would have made many girls swoon. She had spoken to him earlier and she was certain that he was trying to flirt with her, now she knew this to be true. She was shocked that Robert of all people would let this go on. Robert who was without a doubt the most jealous person she would ever meet. She noted he was studiously avoiding her eye.

She gave the younger man a polite nod, "Lord Asterby." giving the others her most sunny Countess smile, something Mama had taught her many years ago.

It was only then that she turned her attentions to her husband, holding out her hand in what she hoped was an alluring manor,

"Robert?"

He turned pink at the use of his first name in the company of gentlemen before taking her outstretched hand, which she noted was sweating.

"If you would excuse us."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank- you for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

Silently she dragged him up the stairs, her hand still clasped tightly around his. She could feel the energy and excitement radiating off him and she wondered how it was that he could not tell that she was annoyed.

"Oh that's my room darling." She ignored him still pulling him along, "Oh well I suppose we can go to your room if you want. I think we're supposed to go to mine…. But that's okay, no matter." She pushed him into the room which was assigned to her and shut the door softly. It was then she took the time to face him, she saw him visibly swallow and wondered just how annoyed she looked.

She folded her arms across her chest as he stood perfectly still, "Robert did you know what this was when you said we would come?"

"I…" he did. He had known exactly what this was and yet he, with some heavy convincing by Rosamund had agreed that they would come.

Her eyebrows were so high on her head he thought they may disappear, "you did know."

"Darling I thought..." she cut him off,

"Thought it would be fun?"

"Well, yes" her look told him that was the wrong answer, "But not like that Cora."

"I suggest you go back to your room while I have a rest."

"But Cora, everyone else…" he blushed at the implication and she scowled at him, "Just go." He walked out silently seething slamming the door behind him walking back up the corridor to his room.

* * *

She really was being unreasonable. He really had meant to tell her, but he just couldn't seem to find the words and then once they had arrived he had been whisked away so quickly he barely had time to peck her cheek, let alone have a conversation. This was certainly not how he intended the weekend to play out. He had thought it would be perfect, socialising and then making love whenever they pleased with no judgment. Well, considering what the others got up to, they really had no right to judge. Rosamund had been asking him for such a long time that he had finally said yes, just last Wednesday. He sat on the edge of his bed now and considered their conversation just a week ago.

_"__You know you and Cora don't have to actually participate?" _

_He had taken a long sip of scotch and considered his older sisters words. He and Cora had never found the need to take lovers, they had each other for that. He could see the value in it though, he thought back to Jane with a silent sigh. _

_"__Really it's just an excuse to get away and I'm sure you and Cora need that occasionally." She had been right of course and they hadn't been away in such a long time. He wondered how on earth his sister had gotten involved in such a group, although she had always had an eye for trouble. He also wondered who on earth Rosamund took to such a weekend, but quickly pushed that thought away, not really wanting to know. _

_"__Please Robert, the gang have been begging me for ages to bring the famous Countess of Grantham." He had raised his eyebrows at this wondering what exactly his sister meant by this. _

_"__I will tell them all you're both thoroughly out of bounds; it's always such a fun time. I know Cora would adore the group." _

_He hesitated, "Alright then, I suppose." She had jumped up from her seat and pulled him for a tight hug, "Wonderful, next Friday it is." _

He shut his eyes and lay back on the bed; he desperately needed to get Cora back on his side. Of course it would end up that the married man was left alone in his bed while everyone else was enjoying themselves. He had thought that of all people Cora would be open to the idea, she was the most forward thinking person her knew. She did however have very strong feelings about love and marriage and he supposed he really should have given her time to adjust to the idea. Although it wasn't as though they were expected to take other people to bed, just each other. He let out a groan and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a very long weekend indeed if Cora kept this up.

* * *

There was a polite tap at her door and she hesitantly got off the bed to answer the door. A small part of her hoped it was Robert and a large part of her hoped it wasn't any of the others looking for a good time.

"Hold on."

She opened the door to see a maid holding a tray giving her a small smile. "Lord Grantham asked that this be sent up to your room m'lady."

She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as she allowed the young woman into her room. A pot of coffee and a fine china cup were placed beside a small platter of tea cakes. This was Roberts idea of an apology and she couldn't help but feel pleased that he could actually see that he had done some form of wrong. She shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee and bit into a tea cake. Perhaps her anger had been misplaced, it was all just a bit much to take in and she wondered what he was doing right now. Probably sulking knowing Robert, she let out a giggle into her coffee and considered her plan of action. Hopefully he would come back before dinner as was their ritual and she could apologise for her silly behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had been a lavish affair, platter upon platter was bought out, and loaded with the most delicious food she had eaten in years. Perhaps that had something to do with the lingering emotions she was still feeling from her early evening romp. They had been late to dinner, both entering with flushed faces rather telling of their activities. When he had not come to her room as he usually would, she had made the short journey down the hall to his. She had caught him as he was leaving, pushing a surprised Robert back into his room. She had shoved him against the door with strength unknown to her, her lips finding his as he pushed her away gently.

"Cora, we really don't have time."

Years of having been married had taught her how to get exactly what she wanted and she moved her grip from around his wrists to front of his trousers, slowly applying pressure.

His eyes shut at their own accord, his hand gently brushing against her arm as she leaned up to whisper into his ear, "Please Darling."

She could feel his breathing change as his now free arms drew to her waist as if to bring her back to earth, "Cora, that is not really fair."

"Much like _you_ not telling _me _what this weekend was?"

"Darling that's hardly the.." his words were cut off by her mouth which had moved back to his, her hand fighting its way into his pants. He let out a low groan and gave into her pushing her toward the bed.

They had made love quickly, almost fully clothed and as Robert would tell her later, quite loudly. Not that it really mattered, nobody would share the secrets of this weekend. Apparently there was some kind of secret code and a set of rules which must be obeyed.

* * *

They had separated after dinner, which was how Cora had come to find herself surrounded by an extremely well dressed group of women speaking about thoroughly inappropriate topics. Unlike other parties she had attended and indeed hosted, the group conversed as one, swiftly moving through the gossip, bouncing ideas and stories off each other.

"Is it true then?"

"Hmmp?" it was a questioning sound, truthfully she hadn't really been paying attention. Her body was still concentrated on Robert, while her mind was still trying to process the information Rosamund had told her earlier.

_"__It's just a big party really, except more fun? Everyone gets what they want and we're all in such a jolly mood by the end of it." _

"So is it true?" Lady Charlotte had a flush to her cheeks and her eyes were gleaming, her hands barely managing to keep still.

Cora was taken aback. Surely Lady Charlotte wasn't implying… although the tone of conversation throughout the night suggested that she was. How exactly had they gotten on to that topic though? She really needed to pay more attention, steer the talk away from her and Robert. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks. How on earth did they know that? And why were they asking her?

It was true of course. Robert was extremely well endowed. The first three months of their marriage had been agony, but it had eventually gotten easier, and now she couldn't imagine anything different. She had read countless books throughout the years to suggest that she was a very lucky woman indeed. She could remember a few years after Marmaduke died she and Rosamund getting extremely drunk on their wedding anniversary. Rosamund had produced a book loaded with pictures and they had been left giggling for hours. She had never told Robert what they had done, but had made love to him with vigour for weeks on end afterwards. It all suddenly fell into place and Cora couldn't help the tiny smile that flitted across her face.

They had been caught in various states of undress throughout the years, by various unsuspecting people. Poor Carson had caught them more than his fair share of times, as had Mama, although she doubted either of them would pass such gossip along.

They were all staring at her now, waiting for an answer, she opened her mouth to speak when Rosamund interrupted, handing her a glass of champagne. "Oh don't be so disgusting, that is my brother you're talking about you know."

* * *

"Why are you hiding out here?" He was standing out on the balcony, empty glass in hand. The night was clear and there was coolness in the air which suggested autumn was closer than they thought. He turned to face a voice he had known all his life and gave Rosamund a shrug, "Not hiding, enjoying the fresh air."

Actually, he had been trying desperately to get the image of Cora pressing him against his bedroom door out of his mind and the cool air seemed to be doing the trick. It had been years since she had done anything like that and it had been distracting him all night. That coupled with the fact that she had spent the remainder of the night openly flirting with the other men had him torn. He wasn't quite sure how one was supposed to act toward their wife at this sort of event.

Rosamund seemed to consider him for a moment before pressing a fresh glass into his hand, "Hiding if you ask me." He nodded his appreciation for the drink, before turning back to face the rolling greens,

"They really do like Cora don't they."

Cora was at that moment standing to the front of the room surrounded by men who appeared to be hanging off her every word. They had been following her around most of the night, lavishing every moment of her attention, laughing at every word she spoke. Cora was in her element and if she hadn't seduced him just hours earlier he would have felt extremely jealous of her affection toward them. Although since their tryst in the bedroom, she really hadn't been paying that much attention to him.

"But she only has eyes for you."

"Rosamund…"

"She keeps looking around for you, it's absolutely ridiculous. Any woman in this room would kill for all that attention and it is obvious that she does not take any of it seriously." This was not the first time he had had this discussion with his sister. He can remember a time many years ago standing in the hallway at Downton telling Rosamund the same thing, although thankfully he was nowhere near as drunk. She seemed oblivious to his thoughts as she went on sipping from her champagne,

"You should go and rescue her, I think she has had enough."

"Quite right."


End file.
